Sailing Forever
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: "You've completely lost your mind Roxy." "Have I Axel?" "Madder than the Mad Hatter, my friend." AU - Pirates. Akuroku. Rating - T. Side Soriku. ENJOY YOUR AKUROKU DAY!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ... Yeah. Don't own KH. If I did... well, we would have a YAOI FEST! WOOHOO! Like I said, don't own. Will never own. And will dream of owning. **

**A/N: Thanks a bunch you guys who reviewed my other Akuroku story: Coffee, Oreos, and Secrets. It was a big success for me! My first Akuroku one-shot! YAY! I'm so proud of myself! Tee hee. Anyways... Ya'll have a good AKUROKU DAY!**

**Summary: AU - Pirates. It's summer on the Caribbean. Hot in the day. Cold at night. Very, very cold. But what if someone was around to warm up the night? **

**Warning (s): Language, yaoi, and some other stuff. -HAS NO FREAKIN' CLUE-**

* * *

The night was still over the Caribbean waters. Waves slapped quietly over the starboard side of the boat the _Night's Storm. _The young "Captain" of the ship stood out on the bow while staring out onto the horizon. The stars glittered above the calm waters and then footsteps pattered onto the deck. Axel Sinclair remained quiet as a young boy walked up behind him.

His name was Roxas Strife... but most would call him Rox. Only Axel was allowed the right to call him Roxy. His untamed blonde hair was messy and not even close to staying still. He had a pair of bright blue eyes that shined in the moonlight on the night. Roxas waltzed up onto the bow and then rest his arms onto the railing. Axel glanced over at the boy and then turned his attention to the sea.

"Axel?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about..."

"Forget it."

The spiky red head stood up straighter and then turned his back against the railing. Roxas looked up at the boy and then blinked his blue eyes at him. Axel nodded but refused to say a word. A few moments went by before Axel cleared his throat.

"You should get some sleep..." Axel murmured.

"And so should you." Roxas countered. "I know you're upset about what happened between me and Hayner but you have no right to — "

Axel whirled his head around with a glare. "Roxas. Just forget it!"

_Why did I make him my damn first mate?_

The red-head thought about the question before he shrugged. Oh. He saved his life... twice.

Axel snorted and then folded his arms over his chest. The teen leaned back on the railing while Roxas shifted his stance to where he was standing next to him. Roxas rubbed his arms and then let out a small sigh.

"You know, I thought you would be jealous of him."

"Him? Who him?"

Roxas chuckled and then shook his head. "Hayner. Him acting all chivalrous this afternoon."

Axel let out a bark-like laugh. "Me jealous of Hayner! You've completely lost your mind Roxy." Axel snickered, turning his head away. "I think we stayed too long in Wonderland..."

The blonde seemed taken back while folding his arms over his chest, with a quirked brow. "Have I Axel?"

The red-head nodded.

"Madder than the Mad Hatter, my friend."

The blonde haired boy moved around Axel to where he was standing in front of him, only a few inches from his chest. Axel may have had his head turned but his cheeks were clearly burning up from the position he and his crew member were in. Roxas leaned closer to Axel's face, his eye lids half-lidded and his mouth slightly parted.

_Oh damn. _Axel thought, his bright green eyes widening at his first mate.

"Admit it Axel Sinclair... you want to kiss me." Roxas taunted, his voice growing seductive.

Axel bit back a groan.

"Not a chance, love."

* * *

He moved his head to where he was staring directly into Roxas' eyes. Blue orbs bore into emerald green. The two teens stood in silence before lips were barely touching one another. Roxas could feel Axel's breath closing in. Axel moved his hand up to touch Roxas' cheek, tempted to pull his in closer to him. The red-head's finger's brushed a few strands of Roxas' hair from his face...

He was so close...

And then the younger teen opened his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"I'm proud of you, Axel." Roxas whispered with a nod.

* * *

The blonde smiled at his captain as he turned to head to the wheel. The red-head blinked and wanted to throw his shoe at the retreating teen. Axel clenched his fist and then watched as Roxas slowly moved away from him. The boy shook his head and then unclenched his fist.

_You better not screw this up, Sinclair._

"Roxas!" The said boy paused his stride and then turned to face his captain only to meet a pair of lips on his own.

Axel was kissing him... and he was gladly kissing him back.

The blonde pressed his body against his captain's, backing the older teen towards the railing. Axel smirked in the kiss, switching their positions where the blonde was now pinned. Roxas wound his arms around the red-head's neck, desperate to pull the captain closer. Axel probed his tongue through Roxas' lips and both muscles were battling for dominance.

And the red-head was winning.

The two quickly broke apart for the need of air and then stared into each other's eyes. Axel pressed his forehead onto Roxas', while a smirk lit up on his face. The blonde threaded his fingers through the unruly red spikes and tried to regain his breath.

"You know, I have a ship."

Roxas chuckled.

"I know."

Axel shook his head and then began to rub small circles on the blonde's lower back.

"We could sail the world together. You and me. Forever..."

The blonde blinked with a smile.

"Forever is a long time, Axel."

The red-head placed another kiss on the young teen's lips.

"You're worth sailing off the face of the earth."

Roxas blushed and then once their kiss was broken, he buried his face into the taller teen's chest. Axel stood up straighter and held the younger teen close to him. The blonde breathed in the captain's scent, taking in everything... sugar... spice... even some coconuts. The red-head lifted his head slightly to see the moon appearing over the port... and this would be the last time he would see Roxas...

Forever.

* * *

The next morning, Axel found himself on his ship, leaning against the wheel and staring down on the deck. Roxas was saying his goodbyes to the crew mates and then paused to look back at his now former captain. The blonde nodded towards the red-head with a small smile and then trotted off the deck, towards the port with his only bag on his shoulder.

The infamous silverette, Riku strode beside Axel and then laid a hand on the teen's shoulder. "I know how much he meant to you. But you knew this day would come..."

The red-head sighed and then turned to leave.

"Sometimes, it depends on the one day."

* * *

Back on land, Roxas sat on the clock tower. His blue eyes were sad as he watched the sun begin to set. He was alone but... not at least in the head...

_This is your one last chance! He's leaving and you'll never see him again!_

_**But it's for the best!**_

_Screw that! You're in love with him! Grow some balls and go get him back!_

_**... He's kinda right.**_

Roxas lifted his head and then within seconds, bolted away from the clock tower and towards the port. He only had maybe a few moments... But that was all he really needed.

* * *

On the ship, Axel stared at the horizon while Riku was barking orders to the other crew mates. The red-head ran a hand through his hair before hearing a very familiar voice shout from behind him...

"AXEL! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!"

The said red-head whirled his head around but was then tackled to the ground by a blonde whose lips attacked his own. Green eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets before relaxing and giving into the kiss. Roxas drew from Axel and then stared down at the captain with sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Is that offer about sailing forever with you still stand?"

Axel grinned before pulling the blonde back into a kiss, blowing the entire crew and Riku away. The silverette smiled from the wheel while his own lover appeared from behind and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sora lifted his head up and rested it on Riku's shoulder. The couple stared for a moment before starting their own conversation.

"Do you think we could sail forever, Riku?" The brunette asked.

Riku chuckled with a shrug.

"I don't know, Sora. But what I do know, is that: Love is truly one thing you never want to leave behind."

_And that now concludes our tale..._

* * *

**A/N: I love the whole 'sailing forever' deal. Goes with the title right? Anyways... thought that I should put some other couple so I chose Soriku this time. Zemyx got their moment... now let someone else take the spot light. Alright. Now everyone... ENJOY YOUR AKUROKU DAY!**


End file.
